


Some Dollophead Princes Fall For Clotpole Warlocks

by cherryblossombomb



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, RPF, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossombomb/pseuds/cherryblossombomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley discovers just how popular Merthur is. He isn’t so much bothered by the fact that he and Colin are portrayed that way as he is about not knowing how Colin feels about it. He’s been trying not to think about their relationship for a while since it’s always seemed... well, normal. Familiar, really. And that’s what makes it so unfamiliar, and that’s what makes them begin to remember things. After discovering fanfiction, Bradley would steadfastly declare that this sort of thing was definitely a component of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Dollophead Princes Fall For Clotpole Warlocks

It had all started off relatively innocently.

 

Well, maybe not entirely innocently; the internet was, after all, a rather sinister place filled with enough viruses to corrupt and destroy your technology or links to Rick Astley videos, but their intentions hadn’t been anything terribly questionable. It wasn’t as if they’d known that a large portion of their fans had been hormonal teenage girls with blogs and amateurish Photoshop skills, and so it had been with much naïve curiosity that Colin and Bradley had Googled _Merlin_.

 

It was very much the fault of Katie, they’d mutually agreed, because she was the one to prattle on about “Merthur” or something during their last convention they’d attended. Sure, they’d been aware that a few fans liked to see Merlin and Arthur, erm, _together_ – not together as in _bromance_ or something, but, well, _together_ with _bromance_ only minus the _b_ – but they hadn’t realised the magnitude of the fanbase their two characters had acquired. They felt a little bit silly, really, after recalling the _Brokeback Merlin_ crack that had been made a while ago, but it’s not as if they’d ever imagined themselves being gay icons portraying two characters from a medieval legend.

 

Katie seemed unaffected by it, and still utterly unruffled by the mention of hers and Angel’s characters being paired together, which left Bradley spiralling amidst amusement, bewilderment, and slight resentment for being able to handle it so easily. He played it off easily enough, and he honestly didn’t mind if fans interpreted the relationship as more than friendship, nor was he particularly bothered by jokes his friends made regarding that relationship, although those were made with alarming frequency. But no, it didn’t bother him too much.

 

What bothered him most was Colin’s reaction.

 

Really, it was silly to be so concerned over that, since they were in the same position. Er, well, perhaps that was the wrong way to phrase it, with the way Katie had referenced some _stories_ – but that was another mental breakdown altogether. It was just that Colin was quite a reserved young man. Not reclusive exactly, no, but definitely more of an introvert than Bradley was. Not that he didn’t like that, although at first they had sorted of tip-toed on eggshells around each other, initial judgements of each other made by appearance making them feel a bit awkward and apprehensive. That had changed though, and quite quickly, surprisingly. It wasn’t as if they’d had sudden epiphanies regarding each other, but they’d just began to transition from discomfited colleagues to really good friends. At least after Bradley had began to understand Colin’s accent and unexpected sense of humour.

 

The point was, however, that Colin wasn’t as outspoken has he was about things. If something was bothering Colin, he wouldn’t want to bother others by admitting it. Bradley just didn’t want the sudden acknowledgement of their characters being portrayed so… _intimately_ … to interfere with their friendship. He didn’t even _want_ to consider the possibility of _himself_ and _Colin_ being depicted like Arthur and Merlin, so he tried not to. Desperately.

 

With those thoughts swirling around in his mind like a sea storm, he bade the crowd at the convention a final smile, and then followed the others outside. Angel and Katie were talking in a corner, not even bothering to stifle their giggles, and Bradley tried to convince himself they weren’t discussing what the whole bloody crowd had just discussed. He was just sort of thankful that the questions were quite tame and not like the comments he’d found online.

 

 _i know what else merlin could use that neckerchief for… lol ;)_

 _I’m sure Arthur would appreciate him taking it off. Only because it’s such an ugly neckerchief, of course. Not because of Merlin’s delicious neck or anything. XD_

 _Omg stop guys I just keep imagining Uther walking in on them doing it… have you SEEN the gif?? The one where someone’s photoshopped Bradley and Colin together in a bed and Uther sees… xD_

Bradley had not found that gif. Not that he had looked. Although he did wonder where these people had found pictures of Colin in a bed. Most scenes of him in bed in _Merlin_ weren’t really ones that could be used for anything resembling an, er, intimate situation. He couldn’t think of any, at least. He didn’t really want to.

 

“Colin?” he said, leaning over Colin’s shoulder as Colin turned around to face him. He raised his eyebrows and smiled, and Colin chuckled quietly and stepped away.

 

“Bradley,” he returned, a curious smile lighting up his face as he tucked his hands in his pockets.

 

“That was… interesting,” he finally settled on saying. Subtlety _really_ wasn’t one of his strong suits, in all honesty. That was one thing he shared in common with Merlin. Colin, on the other hand, could be very subtle, and was infinitely more tactful than Bradley, although that was arguably because he was so reluctant to say too much. Too polite, Bradley thought he was, but it was quite endearing really.

 

Colin laughed again, eyes crinkling at the edges as he hunched his shoulders. “It usually is,” he agreed, shuffling where he stood. “They actually mention that a lot. About Arthur and Merlin… y’know,” he said with another awkward little laugh, eyes darting up to Bradley’s eyes and then away again.

 

He shrugged in response, torn between feigning nonchalance and just being straightforward. Perhaps Arthur was emotionally stunted, but Bradley didn’t really like to waste time in finding out about things. “Does it bother you?”

 

Colin licked his lips and then smiled up at him, the little nervous one he usually wore around new people or when he made a mistake when filming, and his own lips twitched in response. “Um… Not really. Just – What about you?”

 

Ah, of course. That was all Colin would worry about: if _he_ was okay with it. He rolled his eyes and barked a laugh. “Colin Morgan, it is an _honour_ ,” he drawled sarcastically, amusement dancing in his eyes, “to be fictitiously involved with a pasty Irish boy.” He threw an arm around his shoulders and dragged him closer, ruffling his hair.

  
“Oi!” Colin protested, laughing as he batted his hands away, but wasn’t really trying very hard.

 

Colin wasn’t really one for affection, he had discovered, around _anybody_. He was polite to everyone, sweet too, but never initiated hugs or sought them out, so Bradley was appeased with how he’d finally managed to make Colin comfortable enough around him to be able to do this. Someday, it would be Colin to instigate a hug. It was one of his many aspirations.

 

“Wish I could return the sentiments,” Colin replied, flashing Bradley a little crooked smile, “but you bully me too much for it to be an honour.”

 

Bradley gaped at him, but he was sure he was grinning through it anyway, judging by Colin’s little chuckle in response to his expression. “I’ve told you before – you’re lucky I am here to do that. Keeps you in line.”

 

“Yeah, ‘cause otherwise I’d force everyone under my Irish rule with the power of special effects and bribery in the form of chocolate,” he said seriously, but hadn’t stopped smiling. Brilliant actor, Colin was, but not so much around Bradley when they weren’t filming.

“Chocolate? Mate, you’re Irish, why not _beer_? British in general, really. It encompasses everyone. I’d be sold.”

 

“But you’re here to ‘keep me in line’,” Colin reminded him impishly, and then finally removed his gaze from Bradley’s as Katie called out to them. Only then did Bradley realise that they’d been staring at each other throughout that entire conversation. He had little time to dwell on that, however, as Katie and Angel approached, mischievous grins on their faces, and Bradley felt a sense of foreboding.

 

“You two – you _have_ to look up ‘Merthur’,” Katie insisted, lips pursed to stop herself from giggling, although Angel was a bit less restrained about it.

 

“Don’t. Don’t go there,” Bradley said, raising a hand, then realising he hadn’t removed his arm from Colin’s shoulders. He swiftly removed it, sticking his hand in his pocket, as Colin glanced at him and away again.

 

“You’ve seen it then?” Katie cackled.

 

“It’s so cute,” said Angel. She’d obviously not seen the comments from people on _Tumblr_ , then…

 

He only wished he hadn’t.

 

“Erm,” Colin began awkwardly, ducking his head, and then stopped.

 

“ _Anyway_ ,” Bradley said for him. Too polite for his own bloody good. “Myself and Colin – we’re heading off.”

 

Angel looked confused. “Not staying for autographs or anything?”

 

Katie poked her shoulder and then smirked at the two boys. “It’s quite all right, Angel, I’m sure we’ll manage just fine without them. We can just make up our own stories to the Merthur – Sorry, _Merlin_ fans – about their disappearance.” She looped her arm through Angel’s and sauntered off while Bradley snorted and rolled his eyes.

 

“We’re heading off, are we?”

 

He glanced back at Colin with an apologetic smile. “Figured it’d be less uncomfortable than hanging around while people asked us to write ‘ _I’m Arthur and I’m in love with a clotpole warlock_ ’.”

 

Colin tilted his head, and for a moment Bradley feared he was about to protest. “Clotpole is Merlin’s word,” he finally said, “and Arthur isn’t meant to know about the magic yet.”

 

Good God, he was like a clueless puppy.

 

“As Arthur said, Col,” he finally replied, dropping his arm across Colin’s shoulders again, “Clotpole suits you.”

 

 **x.**

It had only worsened since then.

 

Bradley had become exceptionally _aware_ of any scenes that could be interpreted as ‘Merthur’ scenes, which often led to him choking on his words and forgetting his lines and staring at Colin as if he held answers to questions he wasn’t sure how to ask. Colin, it seemed, remained completely oblivious. Not to Bradley’s odd distraction, but to the reason why, and for that he found himself both grateful and irritated. He wasn’t _bothered_ by it, and that’s _why_ it bothered him. That made little sense, but it just _was_.

 

“Take three.”

 

All right, he was _Arthur_ right now, a role he could easily slip into despite how different they were. He’d discovered that he and Arthur weren’t completely different though, not really. Superficially, yes; Arthur’s default mood was grumpy, and his own was playful and mischievous, but he did act a lot like Arthur when he did get annoyed. He rarely did, and he didn’t necessarily toss things at people, but he did become rather bitter and unfair and argumentative. They shared a few good traits though, too, which was why he found it quite easy to be Arthur. It wasn’t like he was wearing a mask and _pretending_ when he was acting as him; it just felt like he was tapping into another part of himself that not many saw.

 

As the camera began to roll and the scene started, he tried to recall the script. Arthur wasn’t actually asleep as Merlin staggered into the room, leaning heavily against the wall and grimacing, having sacrificed his own health for Arthur’s once again, and again without Arthur’s knowledge. They were getting closer to the reveal now, though, building up Arthur’s conflicted suspicion. There were doubts – doubts of Merlin’s true abilities that Arthur didn’t want to consider because that would mean doubting _Merlin_ and the friendship they’d built up over time.

 

Merlin stumbled over to the window, exhaling shakily, and tugged open the curtains. “Rise and shine,” he called hoarsely, and then cleared his throat, trying to play it off. Arthur’s eyes flickered open towards the camera, but he remained still, his back towards Merlin, who frowned and painfully approached him, leaning over to jostle him. “Arthur, wake—”

 

He grabbed Merlin’s arm in one swift movement, meeting shocked blue eyes before Merlin bit his lip, pained but unwilling to show it. He gripped his wrist tighter, ignoring the distant voice in his head that told him not to hurt Colin. “Merlin,” he growled out, scowling at his manservant who tried desperately to meet his eyes.

 

“Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?” Merlin joked feebly, shaking his arm a bit but unable to loosen Arthur’s grip. “At least it isn’t the table this time. I – Could you let go?”

 

He sat up abruptly, accidentally tugging on Merlin’s – Colin’s hand as he did so, and Colin let out a strangled yelp as he fell onto the bed, landing sprawled across Bradley’s lap. They both froze for a moment, inhaling sharply, before Colin scrambled off, obviously trying to be careful about it though, but neither of them tried to play it off with a laugh.

 

Why had nobody shouted “cut”?

 

“I—Sorry,” said… Fuck, Bradley wasn’t even sure what was going on now. Who was he speaking to, Colin or Merlin? Who was he supposed to be, Bradley or Arthur?

 

 _Why hadn’t anybody shouted “cut”?_

He struggled to remember his lines, a strange sort of fog clouding his mind. It wasn’t like the dazedness of boredom during an exam, but that same strangely familiar feeling he felt around Colin when something… strangely not strange happened.

 

“You’re hopeless, Merlin,” he finally breathed, and Colin – no, Merlin, frowned back at him.

 

“ _I’m_ hopeless? You have _no_ idea—” he began, and then clamped his lips shut, turning away abruptly and breathing in steadily.

 

Repressing irritation—as Arthur, who was confused by his friend’s behaviour, not as Bradley, who was confused by his own—he stood brusquely, marching up to Merlin and twisting him around by his shoulder, leaning closer to him. “Then _tell me_ , _Mer_ lin,” he hissed quietly, eyes narrowing. “Enlighten me! What do I have ‘no idea’ about?”

 

“ _Nothing_ ,” Merlin shouted desperately, twisting in his grip and shaking his head, looking angry and scared at once, and he tried not to fall back into Bradley’s mindset and wonder how Colin could look so earnest about Merlin’s feelings, as if they were as real as his own. “ _Nothing_ , Arthur. I – I’m just tired, all right? And so are you, so let’s just get on with the day before we say things we regret.”

 

That last part hadn’t been in the script. Bradley – _Arthur_ frowned, perplexed and agitated and so bloody _confused_.

 

“I don’t like to think that my… my _friend_ does not trust me enough to be honest with me. That my _subject_ , my _servant_ , will not obey me and answer me truthfully.” He tightened his grasp on Merlin’s skinny shoulder, staring directly into his eyes. “ _What_ are you hiding from me?” he demanded, and he hadn’t intended to whisper that.

Merlin’s eyes drifted up and down his face before meeting his eyes again, shining brightly in what could have only been the lights in the studio. He opened his mouth before sighing and swallowing thickly, and then seemed to deflate as if his true words had escaped him in that breath. “I’m an open book,” he murmured weakly, sounding as if he hoped it would be passed off as a lame joke, a reference to an interaction seasons ago, but they’d changed. They both had.

 

“I don’t believe that for a second,” Arthur muttered, staring intently at Merlin for a moment longer before letting him go with a rather strong shove, and then he turned away, folding his arms. “Leave me, Merlin.”

 

“Sire – Arthur—”

 

“ _Leave_!”

 

“And cut!” someone finally called out, and Bradley deflated from the tense position he’d been in as Arthur, feeling quite drained after all of that. He turned back to see Colin rubbing his arms self-consciously and tried not to dwell on it.

 

“Uh…” he began, not sure how to continue coherently. Most of that hadn’t been in the script, so why—?

 

“That was _great_ , guys,” someone said. Everything was a bit too cloudy to decide who it was. “Did you come up with that together in your free time?”

 

Neither of them answered verbally, only glanced at each other before looking away again.

 

“It was fantastic. Maybe we should let you loose more often. Might not make it into the episode, so we’ll take it from the top and do it accurately now, but we’ll definitely consider that. Positions!”

Yes, it was definitely getting worse. Whatever _it_ was.

 

 **x.**

All right, so Bradley’s curiosity had gotten the better of him. Against his better judgement, he decided to look up _fanfiction_. He’d regularly heard flocks of fans murmuring about it in delighted hushed whispers which weren’t as quiet as they might’ve intended, or at least their squealing wasn’t. He knew that this ‘fanfiction’ probably consisted of a lot of stuff that he and Colin did _not_ want to see because – well, because they were the face characters of Arthur and Merlin, so people imagined _them_ together whilst writing this… stuff.

 

But it was purely fictional, although some people debated that. Intensely.

 

 _The awkward moment when canon shippers are afraid of non-canon ships because it’s got so much to back it up. ;) HELLO, Arthur bending Merlin over a table WITHOUT HIS TROUSERS ON._

 _lolololol old news bro. arthur chased merlin to have wallsex episodes ago, keep up._

 _Your both right but omg they became canon as soon as they had eyesex which was the FIRST EPISODE._

 _Anyone remember “do you know how to walk on your knees?”_

And really, Bradley may have actually noticed the innuendoes in Arthur’s and Merlin’s first encounter, but he’d found them more amusing than, uh, _arousing_ , like these fans seemed to. Thinking back on it now, he could sort of understand why a lot of people did see substantial evidence for them being more than friends. Hell, he’d added fuel to the fire by saying that Arthur’s and Merlin’s bromance was more important to Arthur than his and Gwen’s romance. It was what he truly thought, though. Really, Arthur had been with quite a few women in the show, innocent as those relationships were – sort of, and it was Merlin who had stuck beside him throughout his hotheadedness and saved him from tonnes of worrisome situations. Merlin was the one who had always been there as an anchor of sorts to centre Arthur when he seemed to be faltering on a balance beam between what was right and what was easy.

 

Ugh, he shouldn’t have had that Harry Potter marathon with Colin last week…

 

Remembering Arthur’s and Merlin’s first meeting brought back memories of when he and Colin had first met. They weren’t nearly as volatile or impetuous as their characters, but they hadn’t really gotten along either, as he had recalled in previous interviews. It was a bit silly, really. Aside from the initial confusion over Colin’s accent, it was a little of childish prejudice that prevented them from bonding straightaway. To Bradley, Colin was sort of that quiet reclusive kid in school who – well, truth be told, Bradley thought Colin would be quite similar to his character Jethro in _Doctor Who_.

 

Colin hadn’t been so much judgemental about Bradley as he was simply polite enough to seem slightly cold. He was _really_ quiet at first, didn’t speak much unless asked or during filming, and it did take quite a bit of prompting to break him out of his shell and tear down a few barriers, but Bradley was glad they did. Somewhere amidst the blur of vague conversation and practicing lines together, they’d transitioned into creating inside jokes and improving on their scripts and ending up with Bradley capturing Colin in a headlock and ruffling his hair.

 

Their relationship was comparable to Arthur’s and Merlin’s, in a way, only much less secretive and pressurised because, well, Bradley wasn’t the next king and Colin wasn’t actually a sorcerer. Bradley did think he was a little bit magic though. Not as in actual spells, no, but just – just in what he was. Who he was. But that sounded _reaaally_ sappy, and even he had a limit.

 

Maybe if Colin ever hugged him, he’d tell him. But that’d be when _Merthur_ shippers would dismiss subtext and stop making music videos with clips from videos that were _definitely_ not _Merlin_. Because Bradley was pretty sure he’d never poured _stuff_ onto Colin’s – _something_ , and—

 

Yeah, well. That. Whatever it was. They hadn’t. Done that.

 

 _To: Bradley  
From: Col  
Subject: no subject  
Bradley, you busy? I’d sort of like to get out of this hotel. It’s really boring, especially since we don’t have anyone to antagonise since they’re out. Maybe that’s why they’re out._

Finally distracted from his thoughts taking a turn on a road he _really_ did not want to go down, Bradley turned away from his laptop and grinned at his phone, excitement bubbling in his stomach as it always did when Colin texted him unexpectedly. They’d come a long way from awkward co-stars to, well, best friends, basically.

 

 _To: Col  
From: Bradley  
Subject: re: no subject  
Nah, just been reading, I’d rather go do something with you though. You’re right, it’s exceptionally dull not being able to irritate Angel. I don’t think I’m ready to prank Katie yet though – she’ll actually castrate us. And have fun with it. Come to my room, I’m in 201._

 _To: Bradley  
From: Col  
Subject: re: no subject  
She probably has a medieval torture chamber in her house. I bet she was the one to think up torture methods for Merlin. Better than being pelted with stuff you’re allergic to though, I guess. But I liked being caked in ‘mud’, although I kept licking the chocolate off. Make-up must hate me. Be there in a second, I’m just a couple doors down._

 _To: Col  
From: Bradley  
Subject: re: no subject  
Morgana and Merlin sort of have unresolved sexual tension, according to many. Maybe that’s why she thought of all that torture. Bit of S&M, lol. You’re too innocent for that though. Obviously. And yes, I appreciated the chocolate. I almost wanted to lick your neck at one point.  
If you were a couple doors down, why text? Why not save money and just come here?_

 _To: Bradley  
From: Col  
Subject: re: no subject  
Yeah, well, Merlin and Arthur have unresolved sexual tension according to many more, apparently.  
Um, I’d rather you didn’t lick my neck. But I’ll get you a Mars bar if you want.  
I don’t know, but I’m outside. Open up?_

 __Rolling his eyes, Bradley tossed his phone onto his bed and stretched before going to open the door, raising his eyebrows at a seemingly bedraggled Colin.

“You could’ve knocked,” he suggested blithely before Colin shrugged and slithered past him, offering no explanation. He rolled his eyes and kicked the door shut just as Colin’s gaze flickered down to his laptop, open on a page titled _fuckyeahmerlinfanfic_ , and his lips twitched in amusement. “I was – researching,” said Bradley with a helpless shrug and a sheepish smile.

“I found that page too,” Colin said, sounding a lot less guilty and somehow more innocent than Bradley did. Curse him. “A lot of people seem to like making Arthur’s and Merlin’s lives even worse. Apparently it’s called _whump_. Or something. It sounds so odd.” He chuckled in amusement, eyes morphing into crescents, and Bradley caught himself smiling back without even thinking.

 

“Yeah,” he agreed, clearing his throat after deciding that it sounded like he’d had a hangover or something less incriminating than any other option that could make his voice sound so weirdly soft. “Oh, mate, you wouldn’t believe what else I’ve found though,” _aside from tonnes of porn that I do not want to even think about_ , he added silently, “people have added _Disney_ songs to _Merlin_ clips. I’m Flynn Rider in one of them. And you’re—”

 

“Rapunzel, I know,” Colin finished, rolling his eyes but not looking terribly bothered.

 

“I think you’d make a brilliant princess, if it’s any consolation,” Bradley assured him, throwing his arm across his shoulders, trying to quash the spark of relief and happiness when Colin didn’t even shy away.

 

“I think I’m too tall. And gangly. And male.” He gave a small smile and Bradley returned it, until they both realised that they were staring after a few moments.

 

Retracting his arm and glancing away to grab his phone as a pretence to avert his gaze, Bradley cleared his throat and asked, “Where would you like to go?”

 

“I dunno…” Colin mumbled, looking rather abashed, and Bradley shook his head at how he seemed more flustered over being unsure over where to go than he was about them _staring at each other_. It – it didn’t really matter that much though, really. They looked at each other a lot. Not in any particularly way, just – well, they were good mates. It was normal to. Just—

 

“Movie? Pub?” he blurted out to stop his thoughts from unfurling into a knot of confusion and self-doubt, but he caught himself relaxing again when Colin beamed at him.

 

“How ‘bout both?”

 

 **x.**

After a crappy movie that they’d laughed their way through and three – maybe four? – drinks, they staggered their way back to the hotel, Bradley blurting out Christmas songs obnoxiously loudly whilst Colin giggled but didn’t join in, quiet as he was when sober. Kind of cute, really.

 

He wondered how many girls found that cute. You know, that – how Colin was so gentlemanly and sweet instead of roguish and brazen like many stars nowadays. Bradley had anticipated the actor playing Merlin to be rather self-indulgent and egoistical because, well, he _was_ the title character, but Colin was the most humble person he’d ever met, modest with a heart of gold, who always took everything in his stride.

 

“What sort of girls do you like, Morgan?”

 

Was that him speaking? Bloody hell, he thought he’d only been thinking that. Maybe he shouldn’t have had that fourth – was it his fourth? – pint. Oh well, too late to dwell on that now.

 

“Er,” Colin mumbled, not particularly coherent but he wasn’t the most outspoken person normally anyway. Was he even that inebriated? He didn’t even look tipsy. Then, he didn’t drink much. Surprisingly. He _was_ Irish, after all. Damn, that sounded bad. He _liked_ his Irishness though. His accent was amusing and funny and sort of adorable. Once you understood it. Which Bradley did. Now, anyway.

“I never see you flirt,” he added, distantly wondering why he was speaking at all if all he could spout were questions about his friend’s love life.

 

“I – I dunno. I keep work and, um, my personal life separate.”

 

“Wha’ about me?” Bradley asked, sounding almost like he was whining, and Colin gave a nervous little chuckle.

 

“I guess you’re an exception,” he ventured, then let out a little alarmed noise as Bradley stumbled and sent them sprawling on the pavement in front of their hotel. He wriggled, squirming out of the painful grasp Colin had on his shoulder as he clung to him when they fell, and then ended up half-lying on him. “Urgh, Bradley, get off. You’re heavy,” Colin groaned, pushing him carefully, and Bradley let himself go lax on top of him. “Bradley!”

“You’ve got to do better than that to get me off,” he replied playfully, chuckling against Colin’s neck. He inhaled, wondering if he’d smell like chocolate, before remembering with a sense of deep disappointment that they’d filmed that episode a couple of months ago.

 

Colin squirmed, his skinny hipbone poking against his leg until he emitted a grunt and rolled off of him, letting him spring up into a swaying standing position, seeming dizzier than he had a moment ago. Despite that, he stuck out a hand and raised his brows, lips twitching. “Get up, you clotpole, or I’ll leave you out here all night,” he teased.

 

Bradley blinked owlishly at him before barking a laugh. It was one of those times when they felt like both Merlin and Colin and Arthur and Bradley all at once, their banter and jibes fusing with affectionate undertones and affection that not everyone could see. “You shouldn’t be so polite, Col,” he breathed, which was weird, since he meant to shout that, and yanked Colin down by his outstretched hand.

 

In retrospect, Bradley would later realise why foresight was a quality he should probably look into, but he’d always been more of a hindsight man who spent little time dwelling on regrets, even if that might include him and his close friend being photographed rolling around together by paparazzi.

 

At this point in time, however, he hadn’t even considered the possibility, and Colin didn’t seem so much bothered by the prospect as he was about being, well, _pinned to the ground_ by his _best mate_. His eyes widened when Bradley’s hands planted beside his head and he grinned down at him, and then Colin licked his lips – a nervous habit – before looking away to stare at an interesting piece of gum on the floor.

 

“All right, all right, you win!” he cried with a laugh, but he sounded more frantic than amused, but Bradley didn’t quite clock on since his mind was fogged by alcohol. “Get off and get up so we can go back inside and sleep this off and I can wake you up with pots and pans and then you’ll toss a lamp at me.”

 

Later, he’ll probably thank Colin for turning away when he sort-of-leaned, sort-of-fell on top of him, face buried in his neck instead of, well, _on_ his face.

“ _Bradley_ …” he said, voice soft and hushed and quivering slightly, and the quiet anxiety in his tone was what managed to clear the mist in Bradley’s head. Whereas most people would shove him off and loudly declare that he was _stupidly drunk_ and _should not be doing this_ , Colin was just trying not to cause a scene or make Bradley feel too uncomfortable, and that was what really got through to him.

 

“Col, I – Sorry,” he sputtered out, mouth not forming the words he wanted to say, and he pushed himself up and managed to fall back onto his arse. Colin scrambled up again, holding his hand out once more, much to Bradley’s appreciation and affection. After that, uh, scene, you’d think that Colin – Colin, who _did not_ like hugs, and only went for handshakes to be polite if someone else initiated them, and didn’t even often look at people very much – would be a lot more reluctant to risk it happening again. Although Bradley wasn’t even entirely sure what _had_ happened, save for how it somehow felt like they’d been in that position before when they _obviously_ hadn’t.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Colin replied quietly as Bradley grasped his hand, lifting himself up. Their hands remained interlocked moments after he’d regained his footing, but then Colin’s thumb brushed over the back of his hand, almost _caressing_ it, Colin jerked his hand back as if he’d been burnt and looked away abruptly. “Erm. Well. We should – we should go. And sleep. In our rooms.” He shuffled on his feet awkwardly, head bowed like Merlin’s when someone had just rebuked him or when Arthur had said he didn’t need anyone, and his ears seemed red. Probably just the cold, though.

“I’m in one hundred and two,” Bradley piped up.

 

Colin looked up and blinked. “You’re in two hundred and one,” he corrected, looking like he was trying not to laugh at him. “I’m just—”

 

“A couple doors down.”

 

“Yeah. So, I’ll go with you.”

 

“Allow me to escort you to your door,” Bradley said instead, half cursing himself in case he made Colin feel more uncomfortable, but mostly feeling compelled to keep teasing him. No wonder Arthur had so much fun with Merlin. Just – not in the way Merthur fans made them, uh, have fun. With each other.

 

Colin adopted the Gaius Eyebrow™, but didn’t look terribly put-off. “But sire,” he protested, playfulness dancing in his eyes, which Bradley might have thought lit them up more than the special effects did. Not that he did think that because _that_ wasn’t the sort of thing he would think since it was really girly and pretty pathetic. “That wouldn’t be appropriate. I – What would everyone think?” Colin ducked his head, looking earnestly abashed, as he swallowed and stared at the ground.

 

Bradley looked down, peering at Colin through his fringe, urging him to meet his eyes. “I am king now,” he breathed, reaching out to touch his cheek before thinking better of it and instead placing a hand on his shoulder, squeezing. Colin’s eyes definitely did not flutter at that. “I can… change all that.”

 

That impish little smile lit up Colin’s face at that, the one that made his eyes crinkle and shine. “Someone wise tell you that once?” he enquired playfully.

 

“As wise as they are ugly,” he retorted, but lacking the scoff, instead smiling earnestly. He grinned and ruffled Colin’s hair. “And they aren’t too bad looking, really.”

 

Colin flushed again, but Bradley caught his smile before he ducked his head. “Prat,” he said, fondness making the insult absolutely null. It was almost a term of endearment. “C’mon then, don’t keep me waiting. Escort me to my door.”

 

Bradley laughed heartily, offering an arm, and Colin gave him a look before chuckling and threading his own arm through it.

 

“We’re a pair of weirdoes,” he mused as they stumbled up the stairs together.

 

“That’s why we’re friends.”

 

 **x.**

They were getting closer to filming the long awaited reveal, which Bradley was both excited and anticipatory for. It was going to be thrilling, electric and filled with emotions that would leave the cast buzzing, but he dreaded it at the same time, both for Arthur’s reaction – which he felt somewhat conflicted about – and how absolutely devastated Colin could look in Merlin’s role. Sometimes, it felt too real, but he supposed that was the point of method acting.

 

Not only that, but it meant that they were close to the end.

 

It didn’t feel that long ago when it was only the beginning, when everyone was slightly skittish around each other, and now they were like a tight-knit family that Bradley would find himself missing and longing for afterwards. He hoped that they’d all stay in contact afterwards, and he’d make an effort to as well. It just felt strange, having spent years with this whole cast only for them to be nearing the end when they probably wouldn’t all end up together again.

 

There was a strange sense of déjà vu that accompanied thoughts of losing these people, but there wasn’t really a memory to sync the feeling with, so he shook it off. Heaving himself up from his chair, he jogged over to Colin after he finished with a small interview, and Bradley grinned back when Colin flashed him a little smile, something softer but brighter than the polite one he wore for the camera.

 

“So, Colin Morgan,” he said, coming to a halt before his friend, mindful of Colin’s personal space issues. “You ready for the big reveal?”

 

“I’ve been ready for a long time,” he replied with a small chuckle. “Wanna practice our lines together?” he offered, seeming nonchalant about it, but he was wearing his shy smile, looking up while he ducked his head, and picked at his sleeves self-consciously. Really, sometimes Colin must _intentionally_ act irrationally – _sweet_ or something, because it was really difficult not to hug him when he did those things.

 

“Sure,” he said quietly, feeling something truly bizarre at the way Colin seemed to light up at that, a weird feeling that felt really old as if it had been there before. He didn’t really fancy exploring that. Clearing his throat and fishing through his pockets for his car keys, he jingled them and grinned. “How about we go elsewhere to practice though? I think everyone will end up watching us and making comments – like, like, ‘ _Aww, I remember when you two first met and – and you both_ —’ Whatever.”

 

Colin chuckled. “I think we’re going to end up doing the same thing,” he admitted, but acquiesced with a small nod. “Where d’you have in mind?”

 

They abandoned the idea of driving somewhere; Colin was sure that a lot of people would be rather peeved if two of the main characters vanished from the set. Eventually, they ended up stalking over to the set of Arthur’s chambers since they weren’t filming there for this episode, and they flicked through their scripts until they reached the reveal. They scanned the pages for a while, hearts fluttering in unison as thoughts of the end approaching weight them both down.

 

“All right, so… shall we – shall we just start?” Bradley asked, fighting past the sudden ache in his throat.

 

Colin nodded tightly, stroking the spine of the script before depositing it on the table, smiling sheepishly. “I’ve already memorised it,” he admitted quietly.

Bradley gave something in between a smirk and a smile, tossing his own down. “So have I.”

 

They breathed out quiet laughs and exchanged private little smiles, and the gravity of them would probably be lost on anyone else. After a moment, Colin nodded, exiting from the door of Arthur’s chambers. They both counted a cue in their heads, Bradley falling into Arthur, leaning over the table where he imagined a map of the land. There was an almost inaudible knock at the door and his eyes flickered up.

“You’ve never knocked before, Merlin,” he teased, but his voice was a bit hollow. “Don’t make a habit of it. Wouldn’t want to give the impression of being a good manservant.”

 

Merlin gave a tiny smile in response, eyes shining brightly as they flickered about the room, seeming to drink in the details as if this was the last time he could. “Thought I’d surprise you,” he said weakly, sounding like the words hurt to say.

Baffled by Merlin’s odd behaviour but never really one to pry, Arthur gave a tight nod, averting his gaze. “You always find a way.”

 

Merlin took a step towards him, hesitating before walking right up to him, only inches away. “Um…” he began, breathing in thickly before exhaling shakily, eyes suspiciously wet.

 

“You aren’t going to start crying on me,” Arthur muttered weakly.

“No – no, I just…” Merlin bit his lip before lifting a hand, opening up his trembling fingers to reveal the sigil Arthur gad bestowed upon him months before.

“You still have it…” he breathed, gazing down at the token before looking into Merlin’s glistening eyes.

 

“Of course I do. It – it means a lot,” he murmured softly. To him, to Arthur, to the both of them, but perhaps for different reasons. “Arthur… I…”

 

“Keep it,” Arthur interrupted gruffly, looking away again and frowning downwards, nerves dancing inside of him that Bradley was surprised to find weren’t feigned. He swallowed, pursing his lips.

 

“I’d – I want to. But I just… I don’t know if I can. Not—” He breathed out and licked his lips anxiously, blinking away unshed tears. Bradley found himself resisting the strong urge to brush them away, but no – no, Arthur wouldn’t, _Bradley_ wouldn’t. He wouldn’t.

  
“What is it, Merlin?” he demanded impatiently, snapping a bit harsher than he’d intended as disturbing feelings knocked him off-kilter. He wondered if it was Merlin or Colin who was looking at him in hurt surprise.

“I… There is something you must know,” Merlin said, voice somehow firm and tremulous at the same time, and his eyes flickered as he breathed heavily through parted lips.

Suspicion gnawed at Arthur, and Bradley found himself encompassed by the strength of the emotions that had suddenly enveloped him. Slamming a fist down on the table, he rounded on Merlin. “So _tell_ _me_ , Merlin.”

 

Merlin looked even more scared than before, but his determination always grew along with his fear, and so he stood tall and met Arthur’s eyes, even though his own were bloodshot. “I just – I want you to know that you can trust me. I’ve – Everything I’ve ever done, I’ve done it for you. To protect you,” he said, faltering now, but his eyes remained transfixed on Arthur’s. “I’ve only ever lied to keep you safe.”

 

Arthur pursed his lips, his own eyes stinging now, and it almost felt as if he were no longer acting. This was intense even for _method_ acting, thought Bradley vaguely, as his heart began beating furiously. “To keep me _safe_?” he whispered, leaning closer to Merlin than was necessary. Merlin didn’t flinch or falter, but his breathing was unsteady. “So it wouldn’t _hurt_ me?” he sneered, raising a fist. Merlin recoiled, but didn’t flinch away, and he just managed to restrain himself from actually hitting him, growling instead as he threw his fist to the wall and turned away brusquely. “The fact that you’ve been lying, Merlin,” he whispered, “hurts more than what you’ve been lying about.”

 

They were ad-libbing now, improvising, but it seemed to flow so naturally and they were so ensnared by the characters now that breaking role would have seemed wrong. “You don’t even know what my secrets – what my secret is.”

 

 _Secrets?_ Bradley briefly wondered, brushing it off as a slip up from improvisation. “Exactly, Merlin!” he shouted feverishly, whirling around to glare viciously with wide eyes, trying not to let his temper simper down just because of how utterly miserable and angry and _scared_ Merlin looked. “I _don’t know_ anything. We’ve – we’re friends, aren’t we?”

Merlin looked hurt, but didn’t hesitate in exclaiming, “Of course! I—I’d… Everything I do is for you.” He pursed his lips and looked up at Arthur, looking as if he was preparing for a painful blow, but not hunching in on himself.

 

“ _Everyone_ says that, Merlin!” Arthur shouted furiously, rage churning in his gut with some other unidentifiable emotion. He grabbed Merlin’s shoulders, fingers digging into his shoulders harder than he’d intended, and briefly he wondered if the pain that flashed over Merlin’s—Colin’s face was real. “ _Guinevere_ claimed to _love_ me, and yet she wasted no time in falling back into Lancelot’s arms—”

 

“It wasn’t her fault!” Merlin broke in, voice cracking slightly, but rising in volume as his own ire seemed to increase even as tears grew alarmingly close to his eyes.

 

“And now you’re _defending_ her! _Her_! You’re _my_ servant, Merlin, and my friend—”

 

“I’m Gwen’s friend too! I care about both of you, which is why it hurts so much to just – I can’t tell either of you, and I know you’re angry at me, but I’d never betray you, I’ve never done anything to _hurt_ you, Arthur.” He’d grown quiet now, head bowed as he tried to hide his eyes, but his breathing was unnervingly irregular and Arthur could feel his shoulders quivering beneath his grip.

 

“Then _stop_ lying to me, _Merlin_ —!”

“Arthur, I—” He looked up, blinking furiously to hold back tears, and he bit his lip so hard that Bradley feared he’d draw blood. Then he leaned forwards, still trembling as if frozen fear was coiling right inside of him, and then he staggered back, wrenching himself out of the sort of embrace he’d been encompassed in, inhaling slowly before giving a sheepish grin, and suddenly it seemed as if everything fell away; they were on a set again, not actually in chambers, and this wasn’t real— “Forgot my lines, sorry,” Colin apologised, turning away to retrieve his script and subtly raising a hand to rub at his eyes, sniffing once.

 

He couldn’t have forgotten his lines; they’d been improvising. But Bradley was a bit too confused and astonished by the aftershock of the onslaught of emotions in the scene they’d just acted, so he didn’t bother calling him out on it. “Sure,” he said, his own voice higher than he’d intended. He coughed once. “Well,” he started, trying to lessen the sudden heaviness in the atmosphere. “That was… pretty intense.”

 

Colin gave a short little laugh and a jerky nod. “It’s supposed to be, really.” He kept his head bowed, pretending to avidly read the script.

 

“Hey,” Bradley murmured, touching Colin’s shoulder, who glanced up at him with red-rimmed eyes. “Look, it’s okay. I was getting a bit caught up in it too,” he admitted. It was true – for a while there, it had felt so much more real than it should have.

 

Colin looked at him for a prolonged moment, wide eyes boring into his, before he gave him a shy little smile. “Yeah,” he said softly, leaning into the touch for a moment before pulling back, but without much vigour. Bradley smiled warmly. They’d come a long way from Colin wincing and squirming away from physical contact, and it made him feel oddly comforted that Colin seemed more comfortable around _him_ than anyone else. He’d keep that to himself, though.

 

“Well, maybe we should actually take a break now, huh?” he suggested with a weak grin.

 

“I’d like that,” Colin said. “We do have an interview tomorrow morning.”

 

Bradley groaned, slumping into the chair beside Arthur’s table, and ran his hand through his hair. “Bloody hell.”

 

Colin chuckled, still looking a bit timid after their – whatever it was. “No rest for the wicked,” he said, kicking Bradley’s foot.

He kicked back. “Implying something, Morgan?”

“Maybe…” he began playfully, letting out a surprised yelp when Bradley kicked his feet out from under him, and he stumbled onto his lap, catching himself on Bradley’s shoulders, and Bradley instinctively moved to steady him by catching Colin’s waist—

 

 _Everything became a blurred myriad of colour, all blending into one, a kaleidoscope into dissolved blackness. He heard shouting, so much shouting, and blades against blades, and then a warmth settling against his side and around his back. “’Thur,” he gasped, finding it difficult to breathe in enough air to speak. “Need… to find…”_

 _“I’m here, Merlin,” a voice growled from above him, and he moved towards the sound. “Gods, you – you’re such an idiot, Merlin! You aren’t a – you’re not a knight, you aren’t supposed to jump in front of me like that!”_

 _“Your – your life… ‘s worth… a hundred of – of mine…”_

 _“Not to_ me _, you utter clotpole!”_

 _A sliver of warmth encompassed him and he felt his lips twitch, shaking hands drifting up to touch Arthur’s cheek. His eyes fluttered open, and the darkness slowly vanished, patches of light infiltrating his vision before two wide eyes stared down at him in a mixture of rage and anguish. “’S my word,” he whispered._

 _“Suits you perfectly,” croaked Arthur, before jerking upwards, holding Merlin tighter as he held up his sword, blocking an attack, and grimacing._

 _“Excalibur suits you,” murmured Merlin fondly, feeling proud of his king despite how insufferable he was. All the time. But he sort of liked it a bit, really._

 _“You’re delirious,” Arthur grunted, scowling faintly, but his eyes were noticeably softer. “You’re so_ stupid _, Merlin…”_

 _“You’re such an – an arse, Arthur,” he replied in one breath before gasping and gritting his teeth. Head lolling to the side slightly, he tried to ignore Arthur’s voice as a man turned, hand rising as his eyes narrowed on Arthur. “Arthur,” he whispered, uncomfortable dread drowned out by a strange numbness, “please don’t hate me.”_

 _He lifted his arm, hand still quavering, and exhaled words of old, golden embers burning in his eyes as the men approaching them were blown back by an invisible force, sparks of light flaring around them in a semblance of a tremulous shield._

 _He collapsed, boneless, against Arthur, exhaustedly turning his head to find Arthur’s gaze snapping down to him eyes wide. He didn’t let go._

 _“You’re such an idiot… Oi, stay with me—”_

“—Colin!”

Colin gasped in a breath, feeling as if he had been submerged beneath water for a long while, head swimming and body trembling. “Wh—”

“Colin, are – uh, are you all right?”

He looked up slowly, still feeling strangely dizzy and disorientated, and then blinked rapidly as Bradley’s face came into view. “Bradley!” he squawked, jumping backwards and stumbling before catching himself on the table, and then swiftly moving around it, putting it in between them. “Sorry, I—” He stopped, looking so unsure of himself, and cast a fleeting glance to the door.

“No, it’s – it’s all right. Are you – What happened?”

 

He met Bradley’s eyes, suddenly feeling disturbingly exposed, and shuffled anxiously on the spot. He wasn’t sure _what_ had happened. He wasn’t sick or anything, not that he knew of, and while he was a bit tired from working, he didn’t feel exhausted or stressed enough to pass out. And he really didn’t know why he had that – whatever it was. A dream? Maybe it was just because he’d been so fixated on practicing with Bradley lately. Ugh, but – no, he couldn’t say that either. It sounded so desperate and idiotic. He closed his eyes for a minute, suddenly _wanting_ to black out, just to avoid thinking about this. He hadn’t _wanted_ to get attached to anyone; he was cordial and pleasant, but kept everyone at a distance so it wouldn’t be too painful or difficult when they parted ways after filming, and as cliché and disgustingly sappy as it sounded, Bradley – he was different. And Colin _really_ didn’t want to dwell on that.

 

“I think I’m just really tired,” he said weakly, not believing it himself.

 

Bradley looked serious now, and it unnerved Colin how – how _Arthur_ -ish he appeared, and he shifted on the spot, trying not to give anything away. Even if he wasn’t sure what it was he would be giving away. “Right. Yeah.” Bradley nodded, lifting himself up off of the chair. “Come on, we should get back.”

 

“Yeah,” Colin breathed, somehow unable to look at him. “Right.”

 

 **x.**

That, erm, incident was what had Colin Morgan sitting before his computer with _Google_ opened up, mouth pressed in a thin line as he leaned on his hands, staring at the webpage as he mentally deliberated whether or not to delve into what he knew to be dangerous territory.

 

He’d heard enough of Katie’s stories to know that she frequently referenced – _things_ on the internet that he tended to steer clear of, and he was well aware that Eoin had recently mentioned something about Merlin as a “sexual cat” or something, which he _really_ did not want to know about, and every time he attended some sort of _Merlin_ event, fans enquired about Merlin’s and Arthur’s relationship. It was natural to be curious. Especially after having recurring _dreams_ of them. He couldn’t talk to anyone about that – they’d either take the piss out of him or—or worse, just be uncomfortable around him.

 

And so, here he was, trying to steel himself for any disturbing _things_ that would come up if he searched _Merlin and Arthur_.

 

But he was nothing if not resilient—and insatiably curious—and so his fingers jerkily and skittishly pressed against the keys, and he could mentally muster up some melodramatic music as he pressed the _Enter_ key in slow-motion.

 

He exhaled a sigh of relief when weird porn didn’t appear on the first page because if it did, he’d probably end up tossing out his computer and not bothering to get a new one and if Bradley or anyone offered to look at it he could respond, “No, not worth it, I tossed it in the bushes to avoid looking at pictures that resemble Bradley and me doing things I wasn’t sure existed.”

 

He scrolled down warily, unable to stop a grin from stretching at his lips when a video of Bradley and himself on a video titled _You’re The Voice_. Sparing his search in favour of reminiscing, he clicked it, stifling breathy chuckles as he watched. He glanced to the side at the recommended videos, finding _Merlin/Arthur Slash Moments_ and thumbnails with manipulations of Arthur and Merlin _kissing_. He flushed and squirmed uneasily, wondering how people did that. And—and _why_. It didn’t so much disturb him as—well, he was just worried that it would make Bradley uncomfortable…

 

He glanced down at the comments and immediately grimaced in embarrassment. He wanted to close the bloody tab and turn off his computer and never look at it ever again, but he couldn’t stop reading…

 

 _How am I supposed to ship Arwen if Arthur and Merlin keep looking at each other like they’re undressing each other with their eyes?!_

 _lol! Blame Bradley and Colin, they’re the ones who can’t stop looking at each other. ;)_

 _oh my god… what if bradley and colin are together and thats why they have such good chemistry?_

 _Hahaha!! It makes soo much sense now. I bet Bradley would like to kiss Colin. ;D_

 _no but seriously there is so much evidence that backs up brolin! bradley’s even said “colin is pretty special”! *SQUEE*_

 _Um. Ever thought that maybe they’re just good friends? Why do slash fans have to read so much into everything?_

 _Lol, chill out. We know they’re probably not together, but it’s just fun to imagine. And there IS evidence for it…_

 _yeh like the obvious way they CAN’T STOP LOOKING AT EACH OTHER!!_

He abruptly shut the tab, swallowing thickly as his heart thudded in his chest. He suddenly felt a bit too warm, but it was normal to be flustered by words like those, wasn’t it? He and Bradley _were_ just friends. Well, not _just_. Just—no. They were _friends_ , and he was happy with that. He hadn’t expected to get along so well with such an athletic guy—the type of boy who shoved him in hallways during high school and probably would’ve stolen his lunch money if he lived in an American TV show. But—but the point was, they were friends, and that was all, but saying that they were _just_ friends didn’t seem to do their relation—friendship justice.

 

He stood quickly, hoping to banish the treacherous and foreign thoughts from his head, only to stagger backwards and clutch onto the desk as dark blotches invaded his vision and an eerie déjà vu gripped him like familiar hands as blue eyes appeared when his flickered open. He tried to speak, but he felt strangely weak, and he couldn’t seem to make himself move. The voice that spoke next was _his_ , but he wasn’t—he wasn’t saying anything.

 

“I thought we were—”

 

“ _What_ , Merlin?” Those blue eyes that had been wide were now narrowing, fury evident in the tight line of his mouth, his clenched fists, but his voice shook.

 

“Friends,” he heard himself finish, voice almost a sob, before he inhaled deeply and shoved Bradley—Arthur backwards. “We’re _friends_ , you self-absorbed, pompous, noble, idiotic _prat_!”

 

Arthur balked before grabbing onto the fists that kept shoving him back, and he twisted him—Merlin around and shook him, and he gasped, the only thing now holding him upright being Arthur’s tight grasp on his aching arms. “We can’t be _friends_ , Merlin. After everything, you know we can’t—”

 

“Let _go_ of me!” Merlin hissed furiously, biting his lip and trying to struggle free, but he wasn’t much of a match for Arthur in terms of physical strength.

 

“I _can’t_ ,” said Arthur, frustration still in his voice, but not the hot fury from before. He sounded hoarse and resigned and vulnerable, and that made Merlin stop struggling. But when Arthur let go of him so abruptly it was like being shoved, Merlin knew he didn’t mean it like that. He turned towards Arthur, rubbing his wrists and scowling, hiding his desperation and hurt behind his own anger.

 

“Then why do you keep—?” he began, and then backtracked, shaking his head. “Every time—every time it happens, you revert back to your _prattish_ self and do something like this. ‘Never again,’ you always say, but it _always_ happens again. And I can’t—I’m…” His breathing was irregular, chest heaving, and his throat constricted and his eyes stung, but he didn’t _care_ anymore if he cried in front of Arthur. “Even if you don’t—you can’t _love_ me, we’re still – friends.” He dropped his gaze at that, feeling defenceless, but forced himself to meet Arthur’s eyes because he just—he…

 

“That’s the whole bloody _point_ , Merlin!” shouted Arthur, throwing his arms up before they slowly fell to his sides, and he shook his head, looking back at Merlin with a morose smile. “I can’t _stop_ —feeling… like this. For you. I’m not _allowed_ to, but I _do_. I shouldn’t _want_ to, but I _do_. I’m not sure I’d stop myself even if I could, and that’s—that’s what makes this whole _mess_ even more…” He trailed off and the fight seemed to leave him along with his broken sigh as he collapsed onto his bed. “Nothing’s simple when you’re involved, Merlin.”

 

Merlin felt both reassured by the normalcy of the words, and hollowed out by the implications. “Do you wish I’d never come to Camelot?” he asked, voice almost neutral, but he was almost convinced Arthur would be able to hear his heart beating.

 

Their eyes met again, and the pause was only a heartbeat, a blink, a breath, and without hesitance lacing his tone, Arthur said, “No,” and grabbed Merlin’s hand and yanked him onto the bed with him—

 

Colin breathed, breathed like he’d been submerged beneath water, gasping and fumbling for something to hold onto, realising he’d fallen to the floor after—after whatever _that_ was.

 

He felt his heart racing as fast as Merlin’s had been, and his hands were trembling and his face felt hot. Oh – oh, _God_ , what was _happening_ to him? He couldn’t concoct a reasonable argument at all, and he wasn’t one to be in denial about anything, but this was just – just inexplicable and bewildering. He’d never _read_ any of the stories people mentioned, he’d never even dared _imagining_ the content of them, and he’d refused to allow himself to think of Bradley as anything more than a mate, so he couldn’t understand why he kept getting these Morgana-visions or whatever. It wasn’t like he could ask anyone; they’d think him a crazy man. And Bradley—he’d probably think Colin was trying to prank him and then try and get revenge and Colin did not want to be woken up by French staff informing him in broken English that someone had requested that Colin receive room service at four am by a naked waiter.

 

Before Bradley could come up with doing that, maybe Colin should tell him about it so they can do it to someone else…

 

 **x.**

 _To: Colin  
From: Angel_

 _Subject: no subject_

 _you looked a bit upset today on set, everything ok? x_

 _To: Angel  
From: Colin  
Subject: re: no subject_

 _Am fine. Thanks for asking, Angel. x_

 _To: Colin  
From: Angel  
Subject: re: no subject  
Colin this is Katie, Ive stolen Angels phone because she doesnt know how to be assertive. Tell me whats wrong, youve been acting like a pmsing girl only without the insatiable fury and need for chocolate._

 _To: Angel  
From: Colin  
Subject: re: no subject  
Everything is fine, no need to be worried. Please don’t compare me to a girl, I get enough of that from Bradley. Sometimes he treats me like I’m actually Merlin._

 _To: Colin  
From: Angel  
Subject: re: no subject_

 _Men are impossible to get through, if you wont tell me Ill get Bradley to interrogate you and he will either be unbearably affectionate and condescending or awkward and boyish because of the feelings. Now why are your knickers in a bunch?_

 _To: Angel  
From: Colin  
Subject: re: no subject  
I’d really rather not talk about it. Sorry._

 _To: Col  
From: Bradley  
Subject: no subject  
Col, Katie tells me you were crying and refused chocolate. What’s up?_

 _To: Bradley  
From: Col  
Subject: re: no subject  
I was not crying, she’s just channelling Arthur. I’m fine, don’t worry._

 _To: Col  
From: Bradley  
Subject: re: no subject  
Girls have told me that “I’m fine” usually means “I’m anything but fine and feel like crying and eating ice-cream and watching Desperate Housewives”._

 _To: Bradley  
From: Col  
Subject: re: no subject  
Please stop comparing me to a girl. Girls are nice, nothing against them, but I’m not one, thank you. And I don’t like ice-cream._

 _To: Bradley  
From: Col  
Subject: re: no subject  
Or Desperate Housewives._

 _To: Col  
From: Bradley  
Subject: re: no subject_

 _Or football. So you’re neither male nor female._

 _To: Bradley  
From: Col  
Subject: re: no subject_

 _Shut up. :(_

 _To: Col  
From: Bradley  
Subject: re: no subject  
You’re Colin Morgan and whatever Colin Morgan is is cool with me. :)_

 _To: Bradley  
From: Col  
Subject: re: no subject  
And you called me a girl?_

 _To: Col  
From: Bradley  
Subject: re: no subject  
Don’t be so sensitive. Anyway, wanna watch Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows with me? Brought it with me for when we aren’t filming._

 _To: Bradley  
From: Col  
Subject: re: no subject  
I do!_

 _To: Col  
From: Bradley  
Subject: re: no subject  
:)_

 

 **x.**

“You’re the Watson to my Sherlock.”

 

Colin’s gaze flickered away from television briefly to bestow a Gaius-brow upon Bradley. “I’m Watson?”

 

“Of course,” said Bradley, face completely serious. “I’m the more unorthodox one, except for when you start bouncing before takes. Although,” he amended, looking thoughtful, “I’d look better with a moustache than you.”

 

Colin rolled his eyes and nudged Bradley with his shoulder. “No, you are Sherlock,” he agreed, smiling innocently. “You’d look better with eye shadow.”

 

Bradley raised his brows and gave Colin a look before smirking slightly, shoving him slightly and then winding an arm around his shoulders and pressing a fist into his hair. “I thought we established that _you_ are the girl.”

 

“Stop!” Colin laughed, squirming and tugging at Bradley’s arms. “ _You_ established that, and _you_ are not a legitimate – You’re too biased when it comes to us. Let go!”

 

 _“Let_ go _of me!”_

He jolted in surprise at the memory of his own voice as Merlin echoing in his mind and felt Bradley’s movements halt too. Colin jerked away abruptly, a belated reaction, but Bradley’s arms were still tangled around him, and after a squawk and yell, they crashed to the floor together, a pile of intertwined limbs and pained, awkward noises. Bradley tried to escape from the knot they’d tied themselves into, only succeeding in tugging Colin’s hair and elbowing him in the stomach, causing him to yelp.

 

“ _Bradley_!”

 

He meant to shout. Honestly. He meant to sound agitated or amused or _something_ , not—not… breathless and—

 _“Arthur…” he gasped, writhing involuntarily as gasping moans escaped his wet lips, arching his back as calloused fingers slid over the crevices in his ribs and hips before drifting lower, lower, lower, winding around his—_

 

He opened his eyes, not having realised that he’d closed them, and immediately sucked in a sharp breath, finding Bradley’s face hovering barely an inch above his own. Bradley’s eyes flickered down and Colin bit his lip absently, after which Bradley hissed a muffled curse and moved to disentangle them again.

 

“Wait – Bradley, wait, stop. _Stop_.”

 

Chests heaving in exertion, they both ceased their movements, Bradley propped up on trembling arms as he stared down at Colin, brows drawn together and mouth in a tight line. Colin absently cursed all the novels he’d read because no, he could _not_ see the feelings in Bradley’s eyes that books omnisciently knew; there were no tell-tale signs that proved anything, and there was no moment of sudden acknowledgement. Instead, he just felt more confused and uneasy and scared. He was having these bloody _visions_ and had no idea _why_ or _how_ , and now they’d gotten stuck in this compromising position with Bradley—not giving anything away.

 

For a moment, Colin almost blurted out that he’d been having dreams or _something_. For a moment, he desperately wanted to tell Bradley, to seek reassurance. He opened his mouth—

 

“Um… Let me just – move your leg, and I’ll, erm, I can…”

 

 _Keep on pretending that nothing weird is happening._

They inelegantly unravelled themselves from their position, Colin eventually sliding out from beneath Bradley when their legs were untwisted, and they coughed awkwardly and collapsed onto the sofa, both tensing when their arms brushed together. Neither of them moved away.

 

Colin swallowed thickly and worked on maintaining a steady pace in breathing despite how his pulse was racing and his blood was rushing loudly in his ears, and his and Bradley’s hands were _right beside each other_ —

 

“So, Morgan,” said Bradley, in a tone that said that this occurrence would go unspoken. “How about some ice-cream?”


End file.
